The present invention relates to an aerodynamic control system for high speed motorboats and particularly relates to an aerodynamic system for boats that travel generally in excess of 50 miles per hour.
It is known that some of these high speed boats use neutral or fixed aerodynamic stabilizers to achieve an optimum operating condition when traveling at high speeds. As used herein, the term "high speed" refers to boats traveling at or in excess of 50 miles per hour. These neutral aerodynamic systems some times include two vertical rudder structures rising above the aft deck section of the boat at the port and starboard side. The neutral systems may also include a fixed elevator structure extending between the upper inboard portions of the vertical stabilizers. These neutral structures cannot be moved and hence cannot be adjusted for different operating conditions.